Villian Reunion
by Estella Bolger
Summary: This is a very hyper active fic that I wrote when on a major sugar high. The story is kinda a 'what if' story involving the villians that are (as far as YOU know) dead. Oh and it involves a lot of Cocoa. ^_~ READ VILLIAN REUNION THE SEQUAL!!! ^_~


Introduction  
  
In this story we talk alot about how much the characters in sailor moon loooooove cocoa. Now you may be thinking, they dont like cocoa that much in the American version. Well here is a short list to prove how much they like cocoa!  
  
"Let's go home and talk over some hot chocolate"- said by Raye in the episode where Chad get's his heart snatched. Note that they do not directly refer to it as cocoa to add some variety. Yet, it is still cocoa.  
"You said you were cold, I thought you might want some cocoa or something." -said by Darien. Last episode of S.  
"It's Okay Reenie we'll go make our selves at home and have some cocoa." -said by Darien. Last episode of S. That's twice in one episode.  
"Oh you brought cookies, I'll go make some cocoa!" -said by Darien. Super S movie. Note that Darien has somewhat of an emotional attachment to this choclaty substance.  
"Wake up and smell the hot chocolate!"-said by Raye (who perfers to call it "hot chocolate"). Episode in Super S.  
  
  
This is only a short list, and most of the examples are from S. I dont have many of the R episodes on tape and I have never seen the negaverse. Well one episode. NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
  
  
Villian reunion  
  
It was a dark and spooky... after noon...Okay Okay!!! It was really sunny and crap like that. Anyways... Serena was walking down the street (and tripped hahahahah!) When she got up, she saw a familiar face.   
"Rubeus!?" She asked and took another step forward.  
"Yes it is I the great Rubeus."   
"I thought you were dead!"  
"I am... wait... I'm all confussed!"  
"So am I."  
"That's easy for you to say! Your always confused!" Serena looked at him again.  
"Are you lost or something?" Rubeus twiddled his thumbs and shook his head yes. "It's Okay Rubeus. Lets go to Dariens and make some Cocoa. Cause ya know, in the American version, we really like cocoa. I mean, ya cant even explain how much we looooooove cocoa. It's always cocoa this and cocoa that! Infact I dont even think I am as important to Darien as that stupid cocoa! Cocoa cocoa cocoa! That's all he ever talks about!!!"  
"Uh... can we just go? You are making me uncomfortable." So off they went to Dariens.  
  
They all sat in silence sipping their cocoa.  
"I really like cocoa." Darien said as he kneeled in front of his cocoa shrine. Rubeus looked a bit uneasy.  
"Do you guys know where Tokyo is?" Rubeus asked. Serena looked at him funny.  
"Your in it."  
"Oh!" Rubeus replied and stood up. "I have to go. I am late for a very important date. Ta ta."  
"But where are you going!?" But Rubeus was gone before Srenea even finished her sentence. Darien stood, a strange paniky look on his face.  
"Use the septer!!!"  
"Uh... Darien? Wrong cue."  
"Oh...uh... we should fallow him."  
"There ya go." And they fallowed him to a big white building.  
  
Rubeus opened the door and entered. Darien caught the door before it closed and he and Serena poked there heads in.  
"I dont believe this." Serena said in amazment. Every villian from Beryl to the Amazon trio were there. Serena and Darien entered, hid in the shadow's and watched.  
"Late as alway's I see, Rubeus." Diamond said as he raised his glass of wine to his lips.  
"Yhea yhea, blame it on the red head! I got lost Okay! sheesh!" Rubeus glanced up, "Hey where'd ya get that?"  
"You mean my wine? Why I never leave home with out it." Diamond replied and took another sip.  
"So how's your day been going?"  
"Oh lovely how about you."  
"Just peachy."  
"This is too weird." Serena whispered as she turned her head to focus on the four generals and Beryl.  
"I love the thing you got going with your hair Malechite!" Beryl complimented.  
"Oh do you?" Malechite asked as he ran his hand through his long white (or very light green ) hair . "It was very expensive."  
"Hey!" Zoisite interupted. "Did you know that in Japan I'm a guy!"  
"Really!?" Jedite asked.  
"Really!?" Nephlite asked.  
"Really?" Malechite asked.  
"Okay I'm officialy frightened now." Darien whispered to Serena.  
"Yhea I know." Serena told him.  
"Hey Zoisite!" Came a voice from the other side of the room.  
"Oh hi Fish eye! ( hey that rhymed ^_^)"   
"Hey guess what!? In Japan I'm a guy too!" (I may be wrong... I think it is like that in the manga though...)  
"Wow!"  
"What is up with this place?" Serena asked... but she recieved no answer. "Darien?" She whispered as she turned to look for him. And there he was, staring at something, his mouth open and little hearts in his eyes. Oh no. Serena thought He's gawking at some slut. But when she saw what he was staring at, fear struck her heart........ Cocoa. "OH NO!!! Darein!" She grabbed his shoulders and got in front of him to block the view. "Try to control yourself Darien! Please!   
"Cocoa. Cocoa."  
"We're losing him." Serena said. "Darien please! Try to fight it! DARIEN!!" But it was too late. He pushed her aside and ran at the Cocoa. Swallowed it all in one gulp... then he seemed to snap back into reality. Every one in the room was staring at him.  
"I told you it would work!" Rubeus said.   
"Get them!" Diamond yelled.  
  
Before either one could figure out what exactly was happening, they were both tied to a wooden stake. For some reason... Rubeus held a torch.   
"If you'r a bit confused, let me explain." Diamond took a step forward. "Before evil Tomoe was destroyed, he was secretly working on a project that would bring back all villians, before him and after. It worked rather nicely dont you think?"  
"Your a phsyco pyhco phcocoa (how do you spell that?)... oh! PSYCHO!!" Serena screamed.  
"I know!" Tomoe yelled.  
"........I wasnt talking to you."  
"...Oh.. he he... contnue."  
"... as I was saying, before I was so rudely interupted," Diamond replied. "Now that we are fully revived and well, we are going to get revenge on this planet."  
"As you can see," Rubeus began, "we are all getting along, and as long as we do so, we can combine our powers, and destroy that stupid hot dog stand!!!"  
"Uh," Diamond asked, "What!?"  
"Oh.... I mean, The Earth Muwa ha ha ha ha ha *cough I'm Okay *weeze I'm Okay!"  
"Stop right there!" Came a familiar voice. Every one turned to see Mercury, Mars, Venus Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune and Your-Anus standing there.  
"We will kick your butt - oh wait, I'm Amara."   
"You just revealed your secret!" Mercury screamed.  
"Im... Amara? I'm Amara. I'm Amara Amara Amara!"   
"Mars celestial fire SURROUND!!!" Unfortunetly she missed and hit the wood that Darien and Serena were tied to. They burst out into flames and Rubeus laughed. But dont worry, Serena has to come back to life or the series would be over! Not to mention I want to write a sequal. So they lived happily ever after and Blah Blah Blah! Sheesh! I hate happy endings.  
  
  
Dont miss the sequal: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! 


End file.
